Broken Echos Among Hidden Lies
by iNsANITY-iNeViTABLE
Summary: This follows Night, a wolf of a rare breed who sets out to find the wolves that destroyed his pack. Includes, the MacHeath Clan and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Night could see them... his parents and siblings... he smiled and started to play with his brother laughing happily at the puppy's silly nature. He looked down at his paws, they were tiny compared to his mothers. Then again he was small compared to his kin. Night saw his father, walking toward them with a rabbit. He set the rabbit down and his siblings attacked it, trying to get a taste of the meat. Night's father had a coat like his, black from his muzzle to the end of his tail, with Grey on the bottom. Although he had is mother's red eyes, not his fathers green. Night suddenly jolted when a howl erupted from the west. His mother started to panic and shoved them into the den. She climbed in after them and wrapped herself around her pups.

Night could hear fighting outside. suddenly a stench like rotting flesh flooded the den. He covered his nose with his paws. A golden wolf's head popped in the den. the smell worsened and made Night's eyes water. The gold wolf was missing an eye and had broken teeth. The wolf grabbed Night's mother and pulled her out of the den. Two New wolves appeared and yanked the pups from the safety of the den. Night yelped and tried to pull away but to no avail. The wolf who was holding him threw him down to the ground with such a force he felt a bone in his paw snap. He started to whine when the sudden pain shot up his leg.

Something wet and warm started to flow under his paws. He looked up in utter horror at the sight. Torrents of blood rushed from his Mothers throat, pooling around him. A brown wolf threw Nights brother into a tree, laughing at the sickening crack of the puppy's spine. Night jumped back in both surprise and horror as his sisters head dropped to the ground in front of him. The golden wolf picked up Night, but he would not go down without a fight. Night snapped his jaws down on the wolf's paw, his puppy teeth piercing the skin. The wolf growled and stomped his paw down on Night until he hit the ground. The wolf wrapped his jaws around Night's throat and tore upward...

-  
>End of Chapter One. Please tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night jolted awake. His body was suddenly ice cold, like a ghost had left. He stood up on wobbly legs and looked around. He was back in the knot in the tree he had fallen asleep in. It had been nearly three years since the event. The event that had left him scarred, and unable to trust any other animals. His red eyes traveled across the area in front of him. _**It's nothing. Your overacting. **_He thought to himself.

His ears were still alert as he jumped down from the tree. The scent of a fox traveled over him. His hackles raised quickly and then dropped as he reconsigned the scent. He could hear the swish of an owl's wings above him. Silas slipped out of the crook in the tree and purred. The fox slipped quickly in front of him and she smiled.

The red furred fox purred as she looked up. Night smiled. This fox had found him after the battle. When he was alone and bleeding. The wounds in his neck weren't deep enough to kill him and had left him writhing in pain. She had taken care of him and nursed him back to heath. He was now to big to fit in the den. Now he towered over her. Her head barely reached his shoulder. Night looked up as another old friend Landed silently above them. Riley. Riley was a great horned owl from Ga'hoole. He had taught Night many things. "Come now!" Silas said quickly. Her voice was high, yet smooth. "A Caribou heard is moving through soon and they shed their Antlers this moon!" She said scampering ahead.

Night trotted quickly to catch up. He didn't mind eating antlers occasionally, but sometimes he watches as the Caribou run, and wishes that he could sink his teeth into one of their hides. Just to taste bigger game for once. Riley flew silently over head. Night still couldn't understand how he could fly so quietly on such immense wings. Silas broke into a run suddenly, her feet barely touching the ground. _**She's hunting.**_ Night thought. He automaticly shifted into a hunting crouch running lightly across the ground. Silas suddenly pounced, and landed on a marmot. An annoyed look crossed Night's face. All that... for that small animal?

He snorted and continued toward the plains. The quicker he could get to the plains the better. He started to arch over the cliff that led down to the plains. He looked down from the top of the cliff the wind billowing through his fur. His red eyes flashed with pride as he watched his adoptive mother struggle to keep up with him, even now as he was sitting down, she had trouble making it up the cliff. Silas had always been quicker than him. His ears perked as he heard a bark from down below a cliff. A group of wolves had come from no where and watched the caribou herd closely.

(cont. next chapter.)


End file.
